The present invention relates to a heating and/or cooling system having a jet heat pump which by its construction and operation condenses gases prior to those gases entering a subcooler. The invention utilizes waste heat which may be generated by a variety of sources, such as heat from the exhaust of an automobile or from an automobile radiator.